Painful Reunion
by Shadow of Conflict
Summary: Spoilers for Ch198. Mira and Elfman were at the church when the anima struck. When they returned to the guild, there was something going on and a not-quite new face to greet them.


AN: This is set after chapter 198. I do not own Fairy Tail, though do I think living in their world would be really fun. I hope you enjoy

* * *

One moment it was raining heavily, the drops pounding to the ground and drowning out all other sounds. When they glanced to the sky, the clouds were moving, spinning round in a vortex that began to suck up everything around them. And then it stopped. Just like that, the clouds were gone, the rain had stopped and the sun was out. It was the strangest weather they'd ever witnessed.

Mirajane put her umbrella away.

"What was that?" Elfman asked, looking down to his sister.

Mira gazed up at the sky for a moment longer. "I don't know. But it can't be a good thing." Blue eyes drifted down to the grave before them. "Forgive us, Lisanna, but I think we need to head back to the guild."

They said their goodbyes and began to leave, Mira casting one last glance over her shoulder at the marker stone before heading off.

Unsurprisingly, when they got back, there was a commotion. There nearly always was at the guild, but Mira found she was relieved slightly that they'd found something to liven them up. When she and Elfman had left, everyone was looking rather down and glum. Now they'd revived their enthusiasm and were more like the Fairy Tail she knew and loved. At first neither she nor Elfman could tell what was causing the fuss and no one appeared to have noticed their return.

"Oh, Mira-chan, Elfman," Macao said, smiling as they approached. "You've got to see this. Oi! Everyone! Let Mira-chan and Elfman through!"

The crowd parted, leaving the two siblings with a direct view of those at the centre of the gathering. Mira's smile widened slightly when she realised that, once again, Natsu and his team were right in the middle of everything. But her smile vanished as she found another person with them. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly, lips mouthing the word her brother cried out a second later.

"Lisanna!" Elfman ran forwards and threw his arms around the smaller girl, pulling her tightly towards him, never wanting to let go again.

"Elf-nii-chan," Lisanna gasped out. "That's a little tight."

"I'm sorry," he cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He loosened his grip slightly, but continued to hold her tightly. Lisanna merely returned the embrace, used to her brother's tears.

Mira watched the reunion unmoving, though her mind was racing.

Lisanna was alive?

But Lisanna was dead.

Lisanna was right there.

Lisanna was dead.

That was Lisanna, right in front of her eyes!

Lisanna. Was. Dead!

She didn't even realise she was crying and was only faintly aware that people were backing away from her. She knew her magic was reacting again, but didn't try to hold it back. She didn't take on her Satan Soul, but her gaze was dark, reminiscent of her demon days.

"Leave," she whispered. Everyone had fallen silent, so they all heard the word spoken with ice.

"Nee-chan," Elfman objected, letting go of Lisanna and making his way towards her.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked warily.

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave," Mira said coldly. "I won't ask again."

"Mira, it's Lisanna!" Natsu interrupted. Before he could say another word, Mira raised a hand and battered him away with a powerful stream of summoned water.

"Mira!"

"Mira-san!"

"Mira-chan!"

"Mira-nee!"

The various cries went up as she slowly walked forwards, but she knocked each and every one of them aside. She'd taken on her demon form at some point, she wasn't sure when, but no one had really managed to hold her back as she approached the person wearing her sister's skin. She supposed she had a small advantage, none of them really wanted to hurt her, whilst at that time she didn't care.

"You dare!" she called out, shattering a wall of ice Grey had created. "You dare to come here looking like that!"

Erza grabbed hold of her, but Mira just punched her former rival into the wall across the room and continued on. Loke tried to approach, but a whip of her tail forced him back. When Elfman stepped in front of her, she just casually tossed him over her shoulder – he was strong, he'd survive it.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna whispered, eyes wide as she witnessed the path of destruction her sister was causing so casually. The Mirajane she knew was kind and gentle; powerful, yes, but she never used her power so casually, especially against her nakama.

Soon there was no one left between them and Mira reached out and lifted Lisanna up by her neck. She pulled back her fist and ignored the cries of her friends for her to stop, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Mira-nee," the girl in her hand cried out weakly.

She froze, her fist cocked back and her hand clenched around Lisanna's neck. Here eyes became unfocused as she revisited a scene so vivid in her mind that she'd never forgotten any detail of it over the past three years.

She lowered her hands to her side and released her transformation, the younger girl dropping to the ground before her. "Just leave," she whispered. She turned and slowly walked out of the guild, not once turning back to face the chaos she'd caused. Right then, she couldn't face it.

Several people called after her, but Erza stopped anyone from giving chase. "Just let her be," she muttered. Then, taking on a more serious tone she called out, "Is anyone seriously injured? If not, then let's get this place cleared up!" She glanced around and added, "And don't think I can't see you trying to creep out Natsu! You can take Lisanna to the medical office and get her something to drink! Elfman! You stay here too!"

Once she was satisfied everyone was working to fix the guild up, Erza left. It was a long time since Mira had last sucker punched her and she had another thing coming if she thought the Titania was going to let her get away with it.

* * *

AN: I'm not sure whether or not this will be continued, since it was originally just my attempt to write how I thought Mira would react to Lisanna's sudden appearance. It could be continued, but I'm sort of curious as to how the manga handles the reunion. Just thought I'd give anyone reading it a fair warning. Anyway, if you feel so inclined, please review.


End file.
